The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and in particular to a logical image controller in which logical operations are performed upon two-valued image signals to provide scaling of an original image to a desired size and rotation of the image to a desired angular position
With the extensive use of microcomputers in various fields of businesses, demands have been arisen to scale up or down or rotate a video image on the screen of a data processor at high speeds. To derive the location of pixels of the image on a destination field the usual practice is to employ a method known as the Affine conversion matrix in which a desired scaling ratio is multiplied upon a line segment on which pixels of the source image field are located. However, this requires multiplication operations to be performed upon each pixel of the original image field. Since multiplication operation involves a large number of computation steps, it takes longer to process all the binary image signals of an image field